Lollipop
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Turtle tots. The boys will have their first close encounter of the sweet kind, giving their father some clues about who they will be. One shot. INCLUYE VERSIÓN EN ESPAÑOL.


**The ninja turtles are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**Primero está la versión en Inglés y después la versión en español.**

**First is the English version and then the Spanish version.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Lollipop :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Master Splinter had spent most of the day looking for food, the luck had been his ally on that occasion, he got a great variety of food for his children. On the way home he visited his friends of the dump who to his great surprise gave him a gift.

"Master Splinter, good night" - the professor politely greeted - "We have a gift for your kids. It's not much but I'm sure your kids will enjoy them "- the professor said giving the old sensei four big lollipops about ten centimeters in diameter.

Splinter smiled at the gift, he was sure his children would enjoy them very much, that would be the first time the little turtles would try a candy in their lives, the professor touched Splinter's shoulder and smiled back at him.

"Go ahead, old friend" - the professor said by way of farewell - "your children are waiting for you anxiously"

Master Splinter said goodbye to the professor and began his return journey back to the lair.

The four little turtles were lying down on their stomachs on a blanket; they were surrounded by wax crayons, drawing, when they heard someone was approaching to the wall that hid the entrance of their home.

Seeing their father they approached him with big smiles on their innocent faces and hugged him.

"Daddy!" - the four little turtles greeted their father at unison; they were about five years old.

"My sons" - the old rat said - "I have brought you a surprise" - he took the four lollipops out of his bag and gave one to everyone.

"What is it Daddy?" - Little Mikey asked watching with fascination all the bright colors on the lollipop's surface which the transparent wrapper allowed him to see.

"It is a lollipop my son, a candy" - the master simply answered. Michelangelo had lately begun to drive his old father crazy asking about everything around him - "Eat it my son, you'll like it"

Mikey took the lollipop to his mouth without removing the wrapper ... making a gesture of disapproval Mikey told his father: "No like it"

Master Splinter smiled, took the lollipop out of the small hands and removed the plastic wrapper. He returned it to the small turtle who looked at it with curious eyes. His father encouraged him to try again.

This time Mikey gave the lollipop a little lick with the tip of his tongue and immediately anyone could noticed in the bright eyes and the huge smile on the face of the green sea turtle that the unshakable alliance between Michelangelo and the candy was established once and for all. You could see the appearance of a lively and uninhibited nature.

His three brothers were hearing the whole conversation and were watching the reactions of their younger brother, when they saw him smile they immediately did the same unfolding their own sweets.

Donatello did it very carefully, watching for a minute with curious eyes the shape, texture and colors of the sweet, and finally he asked:

"Dad, how they gave it the shape of a circle?" - The future inventor began to show signs of a superior intellect.

"A machine makes them, my son, with a mold" - Splinter answered, the sensei began to see in his purple masked child an advanced understanding of more difficult words for his age. Quiet and inquisitive nature is revealed.

Little Donnie was satisfied with the response and without inquiring further began to enjoy his lollipop smiling.

Little Raph had broken his lollipop by accident in half by removing the wrapper in an abrupt way; it showed the emergence of a strong, determinate and impulsive nature.

"Dad" - Raph said to his father with sad and annoyed eyes -"Mine no longer works"

"Don't worry my son," - the master said trying to comfort the little boy in red - "it just broke, you can eat it like that"

Raph tried both halves and realized immediately that the taste didn't change from one half to another. Thanks to that, he put the lollipop into his mouth, the half which didn't had a stick of wood and savored it with a smile of triumph.

Leonardo seeing all his brothers were smiling broadly savoring their sweets, took the wrapper and wrapped his own lollipop again without trying it. Master Splinter looked at this with a look of surprised and asked his son: "Don't you want to try it my son?"

Little Leo looked at his father and asked, "Dad, Can I eat it later?"

"Yes my son, if at this time you don't want it, fine. You can eat it later "- Master Splinter said.

Leonardo smiled broadly, it was bedtime, master Splinter put to bed the four little ones on the mattress they shared after they finished trying their sweets and brushing their teeth, Leo slept with his lollipop in his hands.

After a few minutes all the boys slept peacefully, except Leo. The small turtle slowly rose from the mattress with his lollipop in hand; he walked slowly toward the nearest exit. Leonardo didn't realize his father had seen him leave.

Master Splinter had told them repeatedly that they shouldn't go outside, the old rat knew his children would be at great risk if a human being saw them, the sensei was surprised that Leo could disobey him, he thought to stop and rebuke him, but he was curious to see where his son was going so he followed the little turtle.

Little Leo arrived to the other end of the tunnel where there wasn't no fence and it gave way to an alley where several homeless people were sleeping on cardboards covering themselves with newspapers.

In the farthest corner of the alley was a little kid, you could see he was trying to sleep. Leo approached to him without making any noise that could wake the others.

The boy had seen Leo earlier, Leo and Raph had ventured outside that day, master Splinter didn't know it.

The boy smiled when he saw Leo, Leo smiled too and gave him the lollipop. The little human's eyes sparkled with joy seeing the sweet and thanked the little turtle who upon seeing the smile on the face of the little boy smiled tenderly.

Leo turned back directly to his home and to his place among his brothers.

Master Splinter smiled with pride seeing his eldest son sleeping with a smile on his lips, he noticed the appearance of a compassionate and selfless nature.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon.<strong>

**El primer encuentro cercano del tipo dulce de los chicos, el cual le da a su padre pistas sobre quienes serán cuando sean mayores.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Paleta :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El maestro Splinter había dedicado gran parte del día en busca de comida, la suerte había sido su aliada en esa ocasión, consiguió una gran variedad de alimentos para sus pequeños. En el camino de regreso a casa visitó a sus amigos del basurero quienes le tenían una sorpresa.

"Maestro Splinter, buenas noches" – saludó muy cortésmente el profesor – "le tenemos un regalo para sus niños. No es mucho pero estoy seguro que los chicos las disfrutarán" – dijo el profesor entregándole al viejo sensei cuatro paletas de dulce como de diez centímetros de diámetro.

El maestro sonrió al ver el regalo, estaba seguro que sus niños las disfrutarían mucho, sería la primera vez que los chicos probarían un dulce en su vida, el profesor tocó el hombro de Splinter y le sonrió de vuelta.

"Adelante viejo amigo" – dijo el profesor a manera de despedida – "sus hijos lo esperan con ansia"

El maestro se despidió del profesor y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la guarida.

Las cuatro tortuguitas estaban recostados boca abajo sobre una manta rodeados de crayolas dibujando, cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba al muro que disimulaba la entrada a su hogar.

Al ver que se trataba de su padre todos se acercaron a él con grandes sonrisas en sus inocentes rostros y lo abrazaron.

"¡Papá!" – saludaron las cuatro pequeñas tortuguitas, chiquitines de cinco añitos.

"Hijos míos" – dijo la vieja rata – "les traigo una sorpresa" – sacó las cuatro paletas y le dio una a cada quien.

"¿Qué es papi?" – preguntó el pequeño Mikey observando con fascinación todos los brillantes colores en la superficie de la paleta que la envoltura transparente permitía ver.

"Es una paleta mi niño, un dulce" – respondió el maestro sencillamente. Últimamente Miguel Ángel había comenzado a enloquecer a su viejo padre preguntando sobre todo lo que lo rodeaba – "cómela hijo, te va a gustar"

Mikey se llevó la paleta a la boca con todo y la envoltura… haciendo un gesto de desaprobación Mikey le dice a su padre: "No gusta"

El maestro se sonríe, toma la paleta de las pequeñas manos y le quita el plástico protector. La devuelve al pequeño quien lo mira con ojos curiosos. El maestro lo anima a probarla de nuevo.

Esta vez Mikey le dio a la paleta una pequeña lamida con la punta de su lengua y de inmediato se notó por la mirada brillante y la enorme sonrisa de la tortuguita de color verde mar que la alianza inquebrantable entre Miguel Ángel y los caramelos se establecía de una vez y para siempre. Se notaba la aparición de un carácter alegre y desinhibido.

Sus tres hermanitos escuchaban toda la conversación y observaban las reacciones de su hermano más chico, cuando lo vieron sonreír de inmediato hicieron lo mismo desenvolviendo sus respectivos dulces.

Donatelo lo hizo con mucho cuidado, observando por un minuto con ojos investigadores la forma, la textura y los colores del dulce, finalmente preguntó:

"Papá, ¿cómo le dieron la forma de un círculo?" – el futuro inventor comenzaba a dar señales de un intelecto superior.

"Una máquina las fabrica hijo, con un molde" – respondió Splinter, el sensei comenzaba a ver en su hijo de morado una comprensión de palabras más avanzadas para su edad. Carácter tranquilo e indagador se ponía de manifiesto.

El pequeño Donnie se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta y sin averiguar más comenzó a disfrutar su paleta sonriéndose.

El pequeño Rafa había roto por accidente su paleta a la mitad al quitarle la envoltura de forma un poco brusca, se notaba la aparición de un carácter fuerte, decidido e impulsivo.

"Papá" – dijo Rafa a su padre con ojos tristes y molestos – "la mía ya no sirve"

"No te preocupes hijo" – dijo el maestro tratando de consolar al chiquitín de rojo – "solamente se rompió, puedes comerla así"

Rafa probó ambas mitades dándose cuenta de inmediato que el gusto no cambiaba de una mitad a otra, gracias a eso se metió a la boca toda la mitad que no tenía el palito de madera y la saboreó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Leonardo al ver que todos sus hermanitos sonreían ampliamente al saborear sus paletas tomó de nuevo la envoltura de la suya y la volvió a envolver sin probarla. El maestro Splinter miró esto con un gesto de extrañeza y le preguntó a su hijo: "¿No quieres probarla hijo?"

El pequeño Leo miró a su padre y le preguntó: "¿Puedo comerla más tarde papá?"

"Si hijo, si en este momento no la quieres, está bien. Puedes comerla después" – aseguró el maestro.

Leonardo se sonrió ampliamente, como era ya hora de dormir el maestro acostó a los cuatro chiquitines en el colchón que compartían después de que terminaron de saborear sus dulces y de lavarse los dientes, Leo se acostó con su paleta en las manos.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos los chicos dormían plácidamente, menos Leo. La pequeña tortuguita se levantó despacio del colchón con su paleta en la mano, caminó despacio hacia la salida dirigiendo sus pasos hacia una salida cercana. Leonardo no se percató que su padre lo había visto salir.

El maestro Splinter les había dicho en varias ocasiones que no debían salir al exterior, la vieja rata sabía que sus niños correrían un gran peligro si algún ser humano los veía, el maestro se extrañó de que Leo pudiera desobedecerlo, pensó detenerlo y reprenderlo pero tenía gran curiosidad de ver a donde se dirigía su hijo así que lo siguió.

El pequeño Leo llegó hasta el otro extremo del túnel donde no había reja y daba paso a un callejón donde varios indigentes dormían sobre cartones tapándose con periódicos.

En la esquina más lejana del callejón estaba un pequeño niño, se podía ver que estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño. Leo se acercó a él sin hacer el menor ruido que pudiera despertar a los demás.

El niño ya había visto a Leonardo anteriormente, Leo y Rafa se habían aventurado al exterior ese día sin que el maestro Splinter lo supiera.

El chico al ver a Leo se sonrió, Leo se sonrió también y le dio la paleta. Los ojos del pequeño humano brillaron de alegría al ver el dulce y dio las gracias a la pequeña tortuguita quien al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del pequeñuelo sonrió también tiernamente.

Leo se volvió sobre sus pasos directo a su hogar y a su lugar entre sus hermanos.

El maestro se sonrió con orgullo al ver a su hijo mayor dormir con la sonrisa en los labios, se notaba la aparición de un carácter compasivo y generoso.

**FIN**


End file.
